The New Dragon Healer
by LaughyCamel
Summary: Charmione? I havent got a clue where im going with this so im uploading this with a view to you lovely people helping me...


A/N: I feel uber cruel right now as I'm uploading this with no vision or idea where I'm going next. I'm hoping you lovely adorable readers will review and help me out. I severely lack inspiration and thought if I show you guys what I have you may help…?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

At 23, Hermione was very unsatisfied with her life.

She had no other half, no children and a boring job. Hermione was lucky enough to have been offered a position at The Ministry in the Protection of Magical Creatures Department once she had left Hogwarts. She had never moved jobs since then which meant that she had been there for what felt like an incredibly long 5 years. Yes, she had loved her job in the beginning. It was everything she wanted. She thought she was going to be out there doing her bit in protecting magical creatures but that wasn't what the job entailed. She was constantly busy writing reports on what magical creature had been sighted, where, when and what should be done to protect it. At first she was grateful as they accepted her with only her OWLS. She was fully intending on returning to Hogwarts to finish off her education but this job seemed ideal. Hermione had never been more wrong in her entire life. Her job was extremely tedious and all she longed for was some field work not writing up someone else's findings. Dare she say that this job was even too boring for her, bookworm Hermione Jean Granger.

Her very boring and time-consuming job contributed to her very boring and uneventful life. In fact she had no social life to speak of. Her only social event was the weekly Weasley dinner on Wednesday nights and even that was beginning to become a drag. Everyone had found their better halves and Hermione was the only one left single. Harry and Ginny had obviously stayed together after the war and were now engaged and expecting their first child. Neville had finally asked Luna out 3 years ago and they were still as happy as in the beginning. And Ron, or Won Won shall we say insists he is very happy with Lavender but Hermione was positive that he was trying to convince himself more than his family. But either way Mrs Weasley was extremely happy and was currently mid-flow into planning Ginny's wedding. As for the others; George had Angie, Percy was married to his job likewise Charlie and his dragons and Bill was happily married to Fleur. Everyone was happy. Everyone had someone. Everyone except Hermione and that is why she was beginning to loathe these family dinners. Mrs Weasley had tried many times to set Hermione up with some 'nice' young wizard she had coincidently met at Diagon Alley. Hermione had managed to dodge all of Mrs Weasley's cupid arrows but she didn't know how long she could keep it up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was one Wednesday in June just two months later when her life was beginning to take a turn for the better she just didn't know it. That Wednesday morning as she was getting dressed for work a white snowy owl turned up at her bedroom window. Opening the window, the bird flew in and hopped around until Hermione took the letter off of its leg. She didn't recognise whose owl it was. After a few treats, the owl swiftly departed leaving Hermione standing there only semi-dressed. Grabbing her white blouse she walked through to the lounge with the letter in her hand. Sitting down she opened it…

_Miss Hermione Granger_

_I am writing to you, Miss Granger, to inform you that you have been promoted. I express my sincerest congratulations. If you do decide to accept this generous promotion, you will start your new position in two weeks' time and until then you are granted holiday leave. _

_By now you are probably wondering what your job entails. We, at The Ministry, are well aware of your interest in healing and the job of healers and how much you care for magical creatures so we wish to offer you the job of Head Healer at a Dragon Sanctuary in Romania. You will receive a much higher wage than you are currently on and will receive on the job training to ensure you are not in over your head so to speak. _

_We understand that Romania is a long way to go for a promotion but as we understand, you have no ties here in either wizarding or muggle London and therefore we believe you are the perfect candidate for the job. _

_We hope you accept the promotion and I will be waiting for your reply. Do think carefully, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Ruby Perriwinkle_

_(Head of Protection for Magical Creatures)_

"Well I never" was all Hermione could say. She was completely shell-shocked to say the least. Fastening her blouse as quick as was possible with shaking hands she jumped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted, 'The Burrow'.

Tumbling out of the fireplace and landing in a heap, Hermione quickly stood up and brushed the soot off of her clothes. After a quick scan of the living area and finding no one she remembered that at this early in the morning all Weasley's would be in the kitchen.

Upon arriving at the kitchen door, she found all the Weasley's and of course Harry sitting around the table with Molly and Arthur at either end. Nobody had heard her arrival over the ruckus in the kitchen and still nobody had noticed her in the door frame. She took that moment to just watch. Everyone was so happy. They were one great big, ever-extending wizarding family. Hermione noticed how all the Weasley boys had in fact grown up into sensible young men, even Ron. Molly and Arthur had done so well in raising this family and all Hermione wanted was to have one of her very own. Ginny and Harry had already bet her too it considering Ginny was five months pregnant. Hermione felt a tear roll slowly down her cheek. She wiped it away angrily and went to sit in the living room. Seeing all that made her realise how much she needed to accept this promotion. She had nothing, she realised. She needed a new start.

While Hermione was sitting making life changing decisions in the livingroom, Charlie had seen her in the kitchen and was now deep in thought. He wasn't usually home for breakfast but decided to take the entire day off considering it was the Weasley family dinner that night.

He had never seen Hermione look so desperate and alone in that few minutes that she was there. Her deep brown eyes had lost their sparkle and he could see they were brimming with tears; her smile didn't quite reach her eyes but then again it hadn't for a few months now. At every family dinner, Charlie had observed her. He couldn't deny that he may have a thing for her for she had matured since the war and slowly over the years she looked more and more like a determined young woman. She had filled out nicely with curves a woman would die for; the bird nest she called hair had turned into sleek curls that fell just below her shoulders; her eyes still held that gorgeous brown shade and with her heels on her legs looked like they could go for miles. Her looks coupled with her winning personality and intelligence, Charlie struggled to understand why she had yet to settle down. According to his mother she hadn't been on a date in over a year. He didn't know what had happened to her but he sure knew he was going to make it his mission to find out.


End file.
